fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel of the Dragons: Crystals and Seas
Oliver walks to the center of the arena and he sits down as he meditates to calm his spirit. Jack walked into the arena and saw the crystal dragon slayer, so he walked up and said "Hi, i am Jack Direwave the Sea Dragon Slayer, i was told that you would have a dragon duel with me" he said with a bright smile "But just because i am young and a dragon doesn't mean i will go easy"he said with a smile. Oliver stand up and looks at the young slayer. He smiles and nods as he shakes his hand and speaks. " i did. I look forward to this match. Oliver Ore of the Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. " Oliver said to him. "well than i am Jack Direwave of the Sea Dragon Slayer Magic and another dragon slayer magic that i hope i won't have to use against u," Jack said in a smile "i am a first generation slayer, now shall we begin the fight" he said rasing his right hand behind then his left in-front of him. "and if u don't mind we could critque each others magic. " i do not mind. I will be honored to fight another Dragon Slayer in combat. Critique my magic? Sure. " he crouched into a battle stance with his left hand at his side and he right hand in the air, and his legs spread apart. "okay lets do this, Sea Dragon Aura Spirit" said Jack in a fun tone, his body was covered in a blue aura, his hands still in the same place, "Sea Dragon Leviathan Constrict" he then swung his hands and subsequently generates a large and very powerful water tornado around Oliver. Oliver grunts as a magic circle appears underneath him as his skin turns into a harden diamond form. He looks at him as he was impressed. ' Crystal Dragon's Scales ', my ultimate defense. I am impressed kid. " Oliver said to him. Jack's spell disolved and then his "Sea Dragon Ocean Scream", 'he then emits a powerful echolocation scream that causes the area and Oliver's diamond skin to crack with all the sonic pressure. He then used a following attack "'Sea Dragon Wing Attack", 'Jack generates a large whirlpool from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack Oliver. Oliver then runs towards him and slides underneath him with ease. Then, he puffs his cheeks as he opens his mouth to release a very strong and big beam of light with crystal shards around the beam. ' " Crystal Dragon's Roar" ! Oliver said to him. Jack took the hit to his shoulder, and he then jumped up high into the air "Nice attack i heard Crystal Dragon magic is one of the most powerful dragon magic, so lets have some more fun Sea Dragon Sea Serpent" he then summoned 4 twisting water sea serpents as they twirled around him and they shot off towards Oliver "Sea Dragon Roar" Jack puffed up his mouth and sent out a powerful blot of water. Oliver then begins a mystical manner of a dance as he could his power triple, but only temporary. He puffed up his mouth and released a even more powerful version of his ' Crystal Dragon's Roar '. There attacks intersected in between them. Jack then ran up in front of Oliver and used his "Sea Dragon Crushing Fang" he cloaked his hand and water and struck down on Oliver, leaving a trail of water Oliver skids across the ground and he jumps back as he wipes the blood from his mouth. He breaks the crystal scales and turns them into small, but sharp shards. He used a hand gesture and he fires the small crystal at incredible speed. Category:Bluemage1992